1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a laser projection display, more particularly, to a laser projection display which may sense and compensate misalignment between each colors automatically, and a method for aligning colors of the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, rapid progress to a multimedia society requires enlargement and a high quality of a display screen. Recently, it is getting more important in a display screen to realize natural colors together with a high image resolution.
So as to realize perfect natural colors, it is essential to a light source having a high color purity (e.g., a laser). Examples of a device which realizes an image, using a laser, includes a laser projection display using an optical scanner.
Such a laser projection display realizes an image by scanning the laser beam generated from a laser light source, using an optical scanner. Alignment of a red light, a green light and a blue light is an important factor in realizing a high resolution and quality image.
If misalignment of the colors occurs, an image realized on a screen looks vague and this results in a disadvantage of a deteriorated image resolution and quality.
Accordingly, in case of increasing power consumption for laser light sources to compensate the lost light intensity caused by the misalignment of the colors, luminous efficiency of a system may deteriorate disadvantageously.
The misalignment between each two of the colors could be generated by an optical or mechanical factor of a laser projector display system or by an environmental factor such as a temperature, a shock and vibration.
There are ongoing demands for a laser projection display which may compensate misalignment between each two of the colors simply and automatically.